


The Room Where It Happens

by Migliaccio



Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: Who wants to be in the room where it happens?库尔图瓦&阿扎尔/德布劳内，符号有意义；三人做爱，性病相声
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, Kevin de Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard
Series: 比利时发生甚么事了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Room Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_For_Verderben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_For_Verderben/gifts), [Hey_Lyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/gifts).



> 送给两位在写作过程中就已经被我提前传染了性病的老师
> 
> 很长，话多  
> 有（不止一个）曼城角色名字出现，我对相关人员致以非常诚挚的歉意  
> 再次提醒看tag

“凯文，”阿扎尔从淋浴间里出来时堵住了他，“上次的事还作数吧？”

德布劳内一边拿毛巾胡乱擦了一通自己的脑袋一边回答：“什么事？”

“上次说好我们要睡觉，但是我没能来。”阿扎尔坦坦荡荡地回答，“这次依然算数吧？”

德布劳内顿了顿，他的眼神向上飘了飘，像是在回忆今晚自己是否做过什么计划，又像是在权衡要不要把这个计划直接告诉阿扎尔。“这次不太行，”他最后选择淡定自若地实话实说，“蒂博。”

阿扎尔摊开双手，“那算啦，”他弯起手指，拿指节亲热地捅了捅德布劳内的肩膀，“但是你迟早要补给我，知道了吗，凯文？”

还没等德布劳内回答，库尔图瓦的声音在他身后响了起来：“我不介意的。”他的语气听起来确实十分无所谓，“埃登可以来。”

“这么棒？”阿扎尔提高了嗓门回答。德布劳内皱了皱眉，转过身，瞪着库尔图瓦：“什么意思？”

库尔图瓦看着他，再看向阿扎尔，再看回德布劳内的眼睛：“我只是说，他今晚可以来。”他和阿扎尔的目光对上了，阿扎尔趁着德布劳内看不见的机会对库尔图瓦做了个鬼脸，库尔图瓦挑了挑一边眉毛，“我不介意多一个人，更何况是和埃登。”

“那好极了，”阿扎尔伸出一只手，越过德布劳内的身体，打算和库尔图瓦碰拳头，“我也不介意，更何况是和蒂博。”

德布劳内听着这段一来一去连贯得令人生疑的对话，整张脸都嫌恶地皱在了一起：“我介意，更何况是和你们两个。”

库尔图瓦伸出手，故作礼貌地用握手的姿势握了握阿扎尔的拳头，然后把他的拳头推了回去：“那说定了，今晚见。”他身上的衣服已经全都穿好了，头发湿漉漉的贴在额头上，他故意不去看德布劳内的眼睛，拿起自己的水壶走了。他听见阿扎尔在他身后接着说：“你和我们俩都睡过的呀，凯文，有什么要紧？”而德布劳内回答：“你们俩自己去睡觉也不干我事，为什么要拖上我？”库尔图瓦在心里撇了撇嘴，推开向外走的门。他最后听见了一句像是阿扎尔在开玩笑似的话，声音不响，却十分精准地钻进了库尔图瓦的耳朵里。

“你刚才也没对他说不行哪，”阿扎尔的语气里带着一种笑嘻嘻的、亲密的挑衅，“你该对他说去呀，凯文。”

德布劳内从自己房间的浴室里出来的时候，只有阿扎尔趴在他的床上。他的下半身在被子里，上半身穿着一件T恤。德布劳内只要看他一眼，就知道他肯定除了那件T恤之外什么都没穿。“蒂博呢？”他干巴巴地问，“我刚刚听见门响了一声。”

“他忘记拿东西了，”阿扎尔从手机上抬起头，笑着说，“而且我们俩都觉得，对你来说 _自然点_ 比较好。”

“我不喜欢你们俩觉得怎么样比较好。”德布劳内回答，扯了扯自己的领口，双手撑着自己的腰后，“而且什么叫做 _自然点_ ？”

阿扎尔丢开手机，对德布劳内勾了勾手指，让他走到床边来。他的脸上带着一种坏笑：一种意味着他脑子里有个或许是临时起意、也有可能是蓄谋已久的主意的坏笑。德布劳内走了过去，阿扎尔往前爬了爬，他的脑袋就在德布劳内的大腿边上。

“意思是我们现在就可以开搞。”他隔着裤子亲了一口德布劳内的老二，然后抬起脸，用那种亮晶晶的眼神看着德布劳内，“你意下如何，凯文？”

德布劳内的嘴唇挑了一下。“这倒是个不错的主意，”他的一条腿跪在床上，手往被子里伸，找到了阿扎尔光溜溜的屁股，在大腿根那儿来回摸了一回，又轻快地掐了一把，“来吧。”

“不，不。”阿扎尔侧过身体，躲开德布劳内的手。他面朝着德布劳内，用一只手撑着自己的脑袋，另一只手比了个不的手势，然后勾住了他的裤子，“今天我不会让你碰我的屁股。”

德布劳内眨眨眼，耸了耸肩，“你要干我？”他说，“行啊，我不介意。但我以为你和蒂博背着我商量的玩法是我来干你，毕竟……”

“毕竟你俩一般来说是他干你，我知道，凯文。”阿扎尔从善如流地接话，德布劳内用一个嫌恶的皱眉表示这并不是他打算说的东西，但他也没有打断阿扎尔——他真应该在这个时候让阿扎尔闭嘴，“但你怎么会这样想呢？我都听了半天你在里面折腾的声音了，你洗干净难道是 **专门** 为了蒂博吗？”

德布劳内瞪大了眼睛，一把扯开阿扎尔的被子，他刚打算回敬两句针锋相对的、又像挑逗又足够刻薄的话，房间的门轻轻响了一声，德布劳内就像是被按了暂停键一样停在了原地。阿扎尔伸长脖子，向库尔图瓦挥了挥手。

“怎么了？”库尔图瓦走进来，踩着一双拖鞋，穿着一件黑色的棉T恤，手里拿着一瓶新的润滑剂。他的头发又是湿漉漉的，谁也不知道他刚才去做了些什么，“不是说好你们俩不用等我吗？为什么凯文还穿着裤子？”

德布劳内稍微有一点点担心他听见了阿扎尔说了什么。他怎么可能 **专门** 为了蒂博洗干净自己的屁股呢？绝不可能，他绝对不会为了和库尔图瓦做爱而花半个多小时在洗手间里，他和阿扎尔一向随心所欲地用石头剪刀布决定谁操谁，所以他总会做好充足的准备。 _ **两**_ 手准备。他说服了自己，侧过头，库尔图瓦正好走到他身前，慢吞吞地看了他一眼，慢条斯理地脱下自己的上衣，德布劳内的耳朵立刻腾地红了起来；他瞄了一眼阿扎尔，阿扎尔对着他挤了挤眼睛，十分故意地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“看呀，是谁终于打算大驾光临？”德布劳内抬起头，冷冷地瞪着库尔图瓦，“连做爱你都要装模作样地迟到吗，蒂博？”

德布劳内的话音刚落，阿扎尔突然起身，捧起他的下巴转向自己，咬住了他的嘴唇，干脆地截断了他和库尔图瓦的对话。德布劳内很熟悉他这种的做法。每次他和阿扎尔亲热的时候，阿扎尔都像这样喜欢捧着德布劳内的脸和他接吻，他喜欢这样渴求着、逼迫着他的床伴把一切关注和热情都投在他身上。他主动、快活又敏捷，让德布劳内乐于先让他来主导他们俩之间的性爱。他们俩亲吻着，以他们惯常的那种方式拥抱着，以一种甜蜜的、黏腻的频率磨蹭对方的下体。德布劳内把阿扎尔的T恤掀到了胸口，他揪着那件衣服把阿扎尔拖向自己，想在库尔图瓦面前像阿扎尔那样表现自然，但他的身体却紧绷着，因为他知道库尔图瓦正在他身后看着他们俩亲热——德布劳内对库尔图瓦那种深邃又冷淡的、意味深长的眼神一向敏感极了：他能感觉到库尔图瓦看着他的脖子，他的耳朵；那种目光投向阿扎尔的眼睛，他们俩贴在一起的嘴唇，最后落在阿扎尔在他屁股那儿来回摩挲的手上。“硬得很快嘛，凯文。”阿扎尔的手移到了前边，握住了他的阴茎，眼睛却看向德布劳内的身后，“我受宠若惊。”

“谁硬得有你快，埃登？你以为我没有看到？”德布劳内回敬他，一把脱下自己的衣服，丢到床的下边。他打算脱掉自己的裤子，但是另一只冰凉的手伸进了他的裤子。库尔图瓦不知道什么时候一声不吭地、沉默地站到了他身后，他俯身向前，手指沾着润滑剂直接滑向了德布劳内的臀缝。德布劳内猛地吸了口气，阿扎尔又给了他一个吻。

“你们搞你们的，”库尔图瓦的声音冷静得出奇，“不必管我在干什么。”

话是这么说，但他们还是换了个更巧妙的姿势。阿扎尔靠着床背，后背陷在一大堆枕头里；他拉着德布劳内的肩膀让他往前，几乎趴在他自己的身上，而库尔图瓦跪在床尾，举高临下地望着他们两人。阿扎尔从前面把德布劳内的裤子往下拉，他抓着德布劳内的手让他握住他们俩的阴茎，他们俩的手扣在一起上下撸动。这个姿势也让德布劳内的屁股往后翘起，方便库尔图瓦干他想干的活儿。在听见他们两人都发出喘息声的时候，库尔图瓦的手指不紧不慢地滑了进去。他是全世界最晓得德布劳内的前列腺在什么地方的家伙，说得更准确一些，他是最喜欢盯着那里捅的人，无论是用手、用玩具还是用他的阴茎。德布劳内的肩膀立刻抖了抖，腰和胸口都忍不住往下塌，他松开阿扎尔，把脸埋在了枕头里，看起来几乎像是故意把自己的屁股往库尔图瓦那儿送似的。

“你这么喜欢我用手干你吗，凯文？”库尔图瓦在他身后说，“我开始怀疑你之前为什么一直不让我这么做了，你难道怕爽得太过吗？”

库尔图瓦在和德布劳内睡觉时一直爱说这种话，但是他会说得比“爽得太过”要过分得多，而德布劳内也会用同样过分的话激他，一来一回地撩拨起对方的火气，这就是他们俩之间约定俗成的做爱方式。你的手比你的老二有用你还能洋洋得意？德布劳内想这样顶回去，但是他埋着头，没有作声。他本能地不愿意在阿扎尔面前和库尔图瓦这么说话。

“我也很惊讶，”阿扎尔贴着德布劳内的耳廓轻轻喘了两声，“凯文，凯文？”他呼吸中那种兴致勃勃的笑意让德布劳内的腹部抽动了两下，德布劳内从喉咙里挤出几个词：“给我放开。”

“你说谁？”阿扎尔立刻反问，他抓着德布劳内的手撸动得更快了，“我还是蒂博？”

“我比较关心的是，你希望我们谁先来干你，凯文？”库尔图瓦又多塞了一根手指，他的指尖顶在里面，轻柔又色情地用极小的幅度转着圈。德布劳内的“两手准备”把他的活儿变得十分简单，他很快就抽出了自己的手，心不在焉地在自己的锁骨那儿擦了两下手指，歪了歪脑袋，“放开吧，埃登，我觉得凯文已经准备好了。”

“用不着你在我屁股里捅来捅去我也已经准备好了。”德布劳内撑起自己的上半身，肩胛骨往后收紧，让自己从刚刚那种快感中冷静一些。他回过头，瞄了一眼库尔图瓦。库尔图瓦的眼睛本来盯着他，但在他们俩眼神撞上的时候，他又像个心虚的混蛋似地移开目光去看阿扎尔。阿扎尔靠在那里，翘着嘴角，看戏似地看着他们俩，虽然他的老二也硬得要命，但他显然不打算这个时候提供意见。“随便谁，我无所谓。”德布劳内说。

库尔图瓦抿了抿嘴，把那瓶润滑剂丢给阿扎尔，声音沙哑地说：“你先来吧，埃登。”

阿扎尔是个能够让每个和他睡觉的人都高高兴兴的家伙。他出了好主意，让德布劳内骑在他身上而不是被他按在床里，因为“这样能给蒂博多一些参与感”。他甚至问库尔图瓦能不能给他戴上套子，但还没等库尔图瓦说什么，德布劳内就凑了过去，他十分熟练地用两根手指圈住阿扎尔的阴茎向上撸了两把，在顶端套上安全套，手嘴并用地替他把橡皮圈往下扯。阿扎尔非常大声地呻吟了一声，德布劳内抬起头，拿手背擦了擦嘴：“怎么，埃登？你几个月没有找人做爱了吗？”但他的表情却带着一点点得意，像是得到了个令他比较满意的夸奖。

“你知道，我真的挺喜欢口活的。”阿扎尔坐起来一些，鼓励似地拍了拍德布劳内的后脖颈，“要不是我今天特别想干你，光是口活我也买帐。”

“即使是凯文的口活？”库尔图瓦凉凉地说，“你真的几个月没找人做爱了吗？”

“我们有练习。”阿扎尔回答，笑着向上看着德布劳内。德布劳内懒得理他，但更不想和库尔图瓦较劲，他用手掌撑着他的胸口，专心地、慢慢地向下坐他的阴茎。他坐得相当顺利，直接把阿扎尔的整根阴茎都吞了下去，然后长长地松了口气。他的双膝分开，跪在阿扎尔的身体两侧。阿扎尔善解人意地爱抚了两下他的阴茎，然后扶住他的大腿，“我可以动了吗？”他语气轻巧地问。

德布劳内用一个“嗯”表示催促。几乎是同一个时刻，他开始扭动胯部，而阿扎尔开始挺动自己的腰。他们的配合熟练又轻松，德布劳内很快从鼻子里发出轻柔的哼声，阿扎尔向他伸出手，他也顺从地俯下身和他亲热。他亲吻着阿扎尔的耳朵和脸颊，阿扎尔搂着他的脖子，在他耳边不知道说些什么。德布劳内的身体很快开始发红，从他的脖子到耳朵，再到他的肩膀和脊背。他在被阿扎尔捅到舒服的地方的时候会蜷缩一下肩膀，再松开，用呼气声表达他的快活。在阿扎尔多重复几次这个过程之后，德布劳内努力将腰直起来，上半身舒展开，坦率地享受那种从体内的某个点像电流似地窜到四肢的愉悦。从阿扎尔的表情来看，他也最喜欢看到德布劳内的这种反应。他啪地拍了一下德布劳内的屁股，比起制造点刺激来说又更像是鼓励，德布劳内拧了一下眉头，自己摸了一下被阿扎尔打出一个红印的地方，他的神态看起来并不反感。

库尔图瓦本来靠在床边，这时候他也终于挪上了床，跪在德布劳内身后。阿扎尔飞快地啄了一口德布劳内的脖子，留下了一个这时候非常明显、但过一会儿就会消失得一干二净的吻痕。“这还挺有趣的，”他喘息着，笑着看向库尔图瓦，“我有种你们俩一起在骑我的感觉。”

德布劳内的动作立刻停住了，“这是我这辈子在床上听过的最令人大失性致的话，”他凶巴巴地说，推着阿扎尔的胸口直起身，但他又不敢完全向后靠，因为他能模模糊糊地感觉到库尔图瓦的胸口离他的后背有多近，“给你一次机会，重说。”

阿扎尔没有回答，撅起嘴唇，躺在那儿给了德布劳内一个飞吻。德布劳内打算再说些什么的同时，库尔图瓦的双手扶在了他的腰后。他的手比德布劳内的身体要凉，按在阿扎尔刚刚拍得火辣辣的地方揉捏着。德布劳内僵了一下，意识到库尔图瓦正扶着他的腰和屁股，推着他在阿扎尔的老二上耸动。这个事实令他倒吸了一口冷气。如果说阿扎尔表现得和他们俩单独做爱时一模一样—— **几乎** 是一模一样，托库尔图瓦的福，他们俩都忍不住对对方表现得比平时更加热情似火——而库尔图瓦呢？他和平时截然相反。德布劳内在床上常会任性地发泄对库尔图瓦的怒火，而库尔图瓦给他同等的回应更让他感到爽快，他们俩都很满足于那种性爱。但今天的库尔图瓦却第一次失去了和他较劲的欲望，他退后了一步，将自己藏在了阿扎尔的后面。这一点儿都不像他。他又往前贴了贴，德布劳内觉得一阵针刺似的不安窜过自己的后背，不自觉地扭了扭腰。

就像是要证明他的不安似的，库尔图瓦的另一只手伸到了他的身体前面，握住了他的阴茎。他先是不慌不忙地在顶端擦了两下，然后就跟着阿扎尔挺腰的节奏开始撸动。阿扎尔显然立刻注意到了库尔图瓦是有意的，也开始配合他的动作。阿扎尔操他的时候总喜欢连续地、仔细地刺激离前列腺只差一点点的地方，直到他感觉德布劳内即将高潮时也不会轻易地往那儿干，他一般是为了等德布劳内主动要求他，但有时德布劳内也会把他夹得没心思用这些折磨人的小花招。而库尔图瓦则顶在德布劳内的屁股上，德布劳内能感觉到另一根阴茎的顶端正贴着他的臀缝挺动，就像是在外面操他似的。

“你硬得也够厉害的，”德布劳内的胳膊虚撑着阿扎尔的胸口，头向前低，但他的声音带着一种干脆利落的、刻薄的快意，显然是在和后面那个拿老二捅他尾椎的那个人说话，“你也几个月没找到人做爱了吗？”

库尔图瓦没有用话回应他。他扳过德布劳内的头，自己探身向前，吻住了德布劳内。德布劳内惊得瞪大了眼睛，但是库尔图瓦却闭着眼，捧着他的下巴，用自己的舌头不由分说地缠住他的。像是察觉到了德布劳内的惊讶，他又松开德布劳内的嘴唇，退开了几厘米，“闭眼，凯文。”他语气平静地命令，然后又吻了上去。

他们两个几乎从没在做爱时接过吻，因为德布劳内觉得和库尔图瓦唇舌交缠比下体相连让他更不乐意，而库尔图瓦也从不主动要求。这种刺激令德布劳内浑身发抖，他的腰再次向下塌，又被库尔图瓦拉起来，他的后背贴着库尔图瓦的胸口。库尔图瓦舒展开肩膀和双臂，把德布劳内完全搂在怀里，除了屁股里那根老二，德布劳内整个人都被他圈在自己的控制之内。阿扎尔在他下面轻声惊呼了一声。“我的老天，”他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，猛地向上顶了一下德布劳内，这就是他没心思玩花招的时候了，“我的老天，凯文！”他盯着那两个人接吻，盯着德布劳内扭过去一半的身体和抽动的阴茎，他自己的老二则被德布劳内的内壁拼命绞紧，阿扎尔的语气兴奋极了，“你爽极了，是吧，凯文？和蒂博亲吻着被我操，你爽极了？”

德布劳内听见了他说的每一个词，阿扎尔嘴里吐出来的每一个词都像是给他体内烧起来的火又添了一把火柴。他听着阿扎尔有些失去余裕的喘息，一把将胳膊从下边环住库尔图瓦的脑袋，手指插进他湿漉漉的头发，恶狠狠地啃咬他的嘴唇。他比库尔图瓦更加激烈、更加躁动，比阿扎尔更加兴奋、更加急切，起初分明是这两个人一前一后的折腾令德布劳内恼火，但现在他觉得自己的身体里像是有什么东西急不可待地要挣扎出来似的——“埃登，”他喊着阿扎尔的名字，“埃登。”然后再次被库尔图瓦的嘴堵住。德布劳内每喊一声埃登，阿扎尔就回应似地使劲捅他，而他贴在库尔图瓦嘴边喊埃登，让库尔图瓦也从喉咙里发出难以忍耐的抽气声。 ** _凯文在喊谁？他喊的是谁？_** 阿扎尔仰着头，看着德布劳内的一只手紧紧揪着库尔图瓦的头发；库尔图瓦微微侧过脑袋，看着德布劳内的另一只手和阿扎尔的手死死地十指交缠。他们俩像是在质问对方似的，动作越来越快、越来越激动地争抢着给凯文回应——德布劳内身上的那种极端、暴烈又爽快的激情卷过他们的全身，将他们俩也一起拖进了他的漩涡中。

最后，德布劳内射在了阿扎尔的腹部和胸口。阿扎尔射在他里面，准确地顶着他的前列腺。库尔图瓦松开了他的腰，德布劳内用手臂擦了一把额头的汗珠，身体往前，趴在了阿扎尔的胸前。他抹了一把自己的后背，他的指尖沾到库尔图瓦射在他腰后的精液。他总喜欢射在那里。

“你累吗，凯文？”阿扎尔趴到德布劳内的身边，给他塞了一个空了一半的水瓶，“你觉得我们什么时候能开始下半场？”

德布劳内坐了起来，他的胸口和肩膀都还是红通通的。他喝了水，用床单草草擦了擦自己的屁股，歪着脑袋想了想。“随时，”他说，“但一个一个太费事了，你们俩一起来吧。”

阿扎尔和库尔图瓦交换了一个眼神。“一起来？”库尔图瓦挑了挑一边眉毛，“刚刚不算是一起来？”

德布劳内冷笑了一声，“不算，”他隔着裤子摸了摸阿扎尔的大腿根，“你这会儿又把裤子穿上做什么？”他对阿扎尔这么说，再转向库尔图瓦，“别摆出那副你不知道我在说什么的表情，蒂博。我说 **一起来** 。”

库尔图眼睛里闪过一丝十分诚实的困惑，又确认似地问：“你想要我们两个一起操你？”

“这不是听得很明白吗？”

“从肛门？”库尔图瓦的双眼黑沉沉地盯着他。这回德布劳内看得很清楚，他曾经不止一次在和库尔图瓦做爱时见过他的这种眼神，但今天又和之前不太一样。他说“肛门”这个词时的音调十分平淡，但他的眼睛却像是要把德布劳内直接操进床板里似的。

德布劳内舔了舔发干的嘴唇，咽了一下口水：“不然呢？”

阿扎尔打断了他们俩，“你确定吗，凯文？”他脸上还带着那种亲热又关切的笑容，但语气很认真。他和库尔图瓦又对视了一眼，库尔图瓦补充：“你的肛门确定吗，凯文？”

“这有什么？”他翻过身坐在床上，面对着离他一近一远的两张脸，面孔上的神色一点儿也没有变化。他稍稍抬起屁股，测试似地活动了一下自己的腰，“不过是你们俩而已。”他的目光很明显地从阿扎尔的两腿之间打量到库尔图瓦的两腿之间，像是在估计尺寸似地用拇指和食指比了个圈，又摸了摸自己的下巴，“没有问题。”

在库尔图瓦还没反应过来德布劳内的言下之意是什么之前，阿扎尔就露出了一个难以言喻的兴奋微笑：“你的意思是你同时被两个人操过吗，凯文？”他往德布劳内身上靠过去，“真没想到！什么时候？在哪儿？和谁？噢，谁和谁？”

“这我不会告诉你。”德布劳内一边像是在忍着笑，一边又引着阿扎尔的手伸到自己的阴茎那儿，“别问了，埃登。”他这么说着，挑衅地看了一眼库尔图瓦。

库尔图瓦的嘴巴闭得紧紧的，冷冷地、眼睛眨也不眨地看着他们俩。他看着阿扎尔和德布劳内又滚在一起，快活、黏腻又旁若无人：他们俩没花多久就都把对方弄到半硬不硬，然后十分幼稚地嘲笑对方是猴子。“你之前是怎么做的？”阿扎尔问，“我谨遵您的吩咐，德布劳内先生。”

“和我们刚才那次差不多，”德布劳内回答，“我刚刚还以为蒂博会捅进来。”他面朝着阿扎尔，故意说给库尔图瓦听。

“你刚刚就该告诉我。”库尔图瓦低声从嘴唇间吐出几个词，“我会很乐意的。”

“那么重来一次吧，”阿扎尔把刚刚用来垫着自己后背的枕头扔掉了两个，兴致勃勃地平躺好，德布劳内用一种“你怎么这么快活？”的表情看着他，阿扎尔对他挤了挤眼睛，“快过来，蒂博，”他喊，“过来抱着凯文。”

库尔图瓦犹豫了几秒钟，在阿扎尔喊他第二次之前爬上了床。他虚搂着德布劳内，谨慎但动作坚定地扶着他的腰和胳膊；德布劳内自己扶着阿扎尔的阴茎，像刚刚那样坐了进去。这回他没有立刻开始动，而是拍开库尔图瓦的手，俯下身，全身都趴在阿扎尔身上；他没说话，但是用身体摆出一个等待的姿势，阿扎尔测试似地在下面挺了挺腰。库尔图瓦没有马上做什么，而是往下看着德布劳内的后背。德布劳内的背上覆盖着一层细小的汗珠，皮肤隐隐泛红，显得他整个后背都有一种湿乎乎的、亮晶晶的金色，库尔图瓦舔了舔嘴唇，伸出两根手指，慢吞吞地从他的尾椎顺着脊线抚摸到他的背中，然后收回手，舔了舔自己的指尖。

阿扎尔看着库尔图瓦的动作，露出一个只有他自己知道是什么意思的微笑，饱含深意地咂了一下嘴。这一声让德布劳内等不下去了，他回过头看了库尔图瓦一眼：“磨蹭什么？”

库尔图瓦扶着自己的老二，不慌不忙地在德布劳内屁眼被撑开的褶皱那里捅了捅；他没有急着想办法插进去，而是在那儿绕着圈磨蹭着，时不时友好碰一下阿扎尔的阴茎，然后再故意往洞里轻飘飘地捅一下。“进不去。”他在德布劳内再次催他之前这么说，语气低沉，但坦然又无辜。

阿扎尔一直在下面用一种轻柔的、非常有技巧的幅度轻轻地挺动着，这时候他说：“我可以先退出来。”但德布劳内摇了摇头，夹了一下自己的屁股，飞快地舔了下自己的手指，伸到后面，贴着阿扎尔的阴茎往自己屁股里面戳，“再试试看，”他简单地扩张了几下，看了一眼库尔图瓦，“再进不去是你的问题。”

库尔图瓦又在那儿磨了几下，给自己的老二找到了合适的角度。他稍稍用力，但刚把前端顶进去的时候，德布劳内的浑身肌肉就都收紧了，另一只手紧紧地抓住了被单。于是库尔图瓦没有马上往前推，阿扎尔也立刻停下了，他搂住德布劳内的脑袋，用力地、爱抚地摸了摸他的后脑勺：“不要紧吗，凯文？”他亲吻德布劳内的耳朵前边，“你痛吗？”

德布劳内几不可见地摇了摇头，放在屁股后面的那只手做了一个催促库尔图瓦的手势。库尔图瓦于是又往前推了推，德布劳内猛地倒吸了一口气。“不要逞强，凯文，”库尔图瓦的屁股向后，作势要把自己的阴茎拔出来，“你的屁股吃不下两根老二也没什么丢人的。”

“不行，”德布劳内撑着阿扎尔身体两边的床垫支撑起上半身，扭动了一下身体，再次趴下，把屁股往上送了送，“直接进来，”他语调平静地说，“别慢吞吞的。”

在这张床上的所有人心里都明白，事情已经发展成这样的时候，被证明屁股吃不下两根老二在德布劳内心目中确实能算是丢人的。于是库尔图瓦重重地叹了口气，谨慎地、小心翼翼地、皱着眉头把自己的老二的大部分都捅了进去。除他自己之外，另外两个人都从喉咙里发出了些奇怪的声音。阿扎尔的呻吟像是叹息，而德布劳内则是从喉咙里挤出来的、音调拔高的脏话。库尔图瓦的老二硬的发烫，他感觉阿扎尔的老二也硬得发烫，德布劳内的肠壁挣扎着、努力包裹着他们；凉丝丝的润滑剂淌了一点儿出来，顺着他的阴茎滑到库尔图瓦的阴囊，让他的鼠蹊部稍稍发抖。他们俩没有人敢动，都停在那儿，两个人的阴茎在德布劳内的屁股里互相贴着，一个抱着德布劳内的脑袋，另一个扶着他的屁股，默契地等着德布劳内说点什么。

德布劳内没说话，他慢慢地放松了自己的腰和大腿，然后将脑袋抬起一点儿，开始前后摇晃自己的胯部。阿扎尔试探着像之前那样用那种轻巧的频率开始挺动，库尔图瓦则一下一下地、扶着他的腰慢慢操他，德布劳内的身体依然十分僵硬，像是还是在适应两根阴茎，他的面孔皱着，一边嘶嘶地吸气，一边用鼻子里的哼声指示他们俩继续动。

阿扎尔躺在下面，德布劳内趴在他身上，所以只要他向上看，看见的就直接是库尔图瓦的眼睛。库尔图瓦也盯着他的眼睛。这个画面简直绝妙，他们俩对视着，目光锁在一起，彼此都觉得对方对此时此刻自己心里在想什么心知肚明。德布劳内夹在他们中间，他被操得发出那种忍耐着的、短促的喊声，但是又会立刻被他自己吞进喉咙里。阿扎尔突然笑了笑——他冲着库尔图瓦笑了笑，是那种突发奇想、一时兴起的笑——他搂住德布劳内的肩膀，亲了一下他死死抿着的嘴唇，说：“凯文，”他又啄了一下德布劳内的唇角，“我还是有那个问题要问你。”

德布劳内稍稍把上身抬了起来一些：“嗯？”

“你什么时候被两个人一起操过？”阿扎尔也用胳膊肘撑起一点自己的上半身，让他们俩的胸口贴着；他在下边挺了挺腰，德布劳内温顺地把下巴靠在他的肩上，“什么时候？”他亲热地咬着德布劳内的耳朵，“谁？”他边问边看着库尔图瓦，眼睛微微眯着，微微笑着看着一副黑脸的库尔图瓦，“蒂博知道，对不对？”

“他不知道……啊！”德布劳内回答，库尔图瓦在这个时候突然狠狠往前捅了一下，让他发出一声短促的惊呼，“他不知道，”德布劳内边喘边接着说，“他不知道是 _谁_ 。”

“真的吗？”阿扎尔把一只手缩到他们俩身体之间，捏了一把德布劳内的乳头，他给了库尔图瓦一个赞许的眼神，因为他对刚刚那一下德布劳内的喊声满意极了，“蒂博？”

“凯文没有撒谎。”库尔图瓦冷冷地说，带着一种滚烫的冷，一种能够把人烫伤的冷意，阿扎尔觉得现在的库尔图瓦整个人就像是一块从里边烧得通红的大冰块。“我不知道他去哪儿找了两个人操他，”他说，“但我 _ **知道**_ 他干过。”

“是在曼城？”阿扎尔躺了回去，德布劳内的身体在听到“曼城”的时候难耐地弓了起来，他并没有反驳。阿扎尔知道自己可能猜对了，他立刻用双手搂住德布劳内垂下来的脑袋，亲热、鼓励又逼迫似地不断抚摸着他的头发、耳廓、脖颈和胸口，“那我必须猜一猜，我可没有蒂博那么好打发。”他又冲着库尔图瓦笑了笑，问：“有没有约翰·斯通斯？”

德布劳内的身体又抖了抖，因为库尔图瓦在听到这个名字的时候狠狠地捅了一下他的前列腺，把他捅得整个人往前冲，差点又趴在阿扎尔身上。阿扎尔看见库尔图瓦的嘴唇狠狠往下撇了撇，忍不住也连着向上顶了几下德布劳内。“坤？”他的声音十分兴奋，但带着一种非常甜蜜的威胁，“拉希姆？”

“我的老天。”德布劳内挣扎着喘息，阿扎尔的嘴里每吐出一个名字，他就能感到库尔图瓦在后面狠狠地捅他一下；他每捅一次，德布劳内就会在喉咙里发出细微的气声。他不用回头就能感到自己身后那种令人窒息的压迫感，库尔图瓦在沉默地、冷静地躁怒着，他的双手深情地、使劲地抚摸德布劳内的身体两侧，但那种冷冰冰的愤怒就像小鞭子似地狠狠打在他的后背上——德布劳内知道自己的身后危险极了，而更糟又更妙的是，德布劳内的面前也危险极了——阿扎尔那带着笑意的、和平时咋听起来并无二样的声音夹杂着一种奇异的、狂热的兴奋，他很少会在和德布劳内上床的时候如此难以自持，“难道是年轻点儿的？”这个时候他已经把蹦进他脑子里的曼城名字差不多念到了头：“勒罗伊？或者有你的乌克兰弟弟？”

“你为什么这么关心？”德布劳内稍稍直起身，隔开了库尔图瓦和阿扎尔的目光交汇。他闭着眼睛，侧过一半脑袋，像是在听阿扎尔说话，又像是回过头找库尔图瓦。他的声音发哑，带着一种令他自己惊讶的挑衅，“ _ **嫉妒？** *_”

他话音刚落，库尔图瓦就再一次猛地一撞——又一次，他让德布劳内和阿扎尔一同呻吟出声。阿扎尔发出的是爽快和喘息声，而德布劳内则发出了一种拔高的、比他本来的呻吟还要高得多的尖叫。德布劳内浑身颤抖地扬起头，他的内壁忍不住痉挛似地收紧，将那两根阴茎都往外挤，阿扎尔赶快从下边捧了捧他的屁股，而库尔图瓦则一把抓住他的一边手腕，将那条胳膊扳到他的背后，握着他的手腕，将德布劳内整个人狠狠地按下去，扣在了阿扎尔的怀里。

这个过程快极了，库尔图瓦自己的身体顺势向后，他的腰向前挺，狠狠地往前顶起德布劳内的屁股。他还是一句话都不说——他直接躲开了阿扎尔的眼神，垂下目光，紧咬着牙关，像是报复似地把德布劳内往阿扎尔的怀里操。他看着德布劳内毫无保留地趴阿扎尔身上，无助地、急切地抓住阿扎尔，他的手指在阿扎尔的手中蜷缩着，他的脖颈和后脑勺还在发着抖，就急不可待地、充满渴望地去找阿扎尔的嘴唇。阿扎尔也立刻放弃了和库尔图瓦的目光接触，他把德布劳内搂住，故意和库尔图瓦交错着将下体往上顶，像是存心想比谁的老二能更彻底地顶到德布劳内的前列腺。他一手抚摸着德布劳内的下巴和脖子，另一只手伸到下面，狠命地摩挲着德布劳内阴茎的前端。

德布劳内的前列腺液很快沾了阿扎尔一手，他听见德布劳内轻声喊了一声“埃登”的时候咬了一口他红得快要滴血的肩膀——这次他做不到那么从容小心了，他的齿痕一定会在德布劳内身上留上两天。这一点疼痛让德布劳内又喊了一声，库尔图瓦和阿扎尔一起往里狠狠顶着他，他耳朵里自己的声音就像是身体被快感劈成了两半发出来似的，听起来痛苦极了、愉悦极了，像是一种喜悦的哭喊，一种野兽似的咆哮：他们俩被他的激情卷走，然后又以几倍的暴烈回报他、抢夺他、撕裂他，最后吞噬他。 _这是埃登想要的吗？这是蒂博想要的吗？这是 **他** 想要的吗？_这是德布劳内脑子里最后成型的念头，随后就是一大片令人眩晕的白色光点混乱地碰撞着，从他的大脑滚向他的四肢。

德布劳内死命克制着这种几乎控制住他身体的快感，不让那些滚烫的光点争先恐后地炸开。这是他第一次在高潮前对极度的快感感到恐惧：德布劳内甚至不知道自己还能不能射出来，他的阴茎已经在不断抽动，但是他又知道这还不是最后的高潮。他挣扎着扭动身体，试着把胳膊从库尔图瓦手中拔出来——“别动，凯文。”库尔图瓦在他身后居高临下地、温柔地低声说，那些光点就像是被这几个词当头浇了一盆冰水：德布劳内发出最后一声尖叫，趴在阿扎尔身上不停颤抖，又把精液射在了和之前同样的位置。阿扎尔松开手，躺在下面喘息着，他射在德布劳内身体里，这时候精液顺着他不自觉地一松一紧收缩着的屁眼淌出来；库尔图瓦在德布劳内高潮之后就拔了出去，按着德布劳内的胳膊，撸动自己的阴茎，射在他的腰后——所有情形都和前一次一样，一模一样。

“凯文累坏了吧？”库尔图瓦从浴室里出来，阿扎尔正靠在浴室对面的衣柜门上等着他洗完自己的老二和手。他说话的声音很轻，但阿扎尔依然向他比了个“再小声些”的手势，他们俩都看了一眼趴在一堆乱糟糟的被子和枕头里的德布劳内，只能看见他头顶的一撮金发。

“他已经没心思管我们在说什么了，”阿扎尔笑了笑，“我看他只差这么一点儿就要被操晕过去啦。”

“你陪着他？”库尔图瓦不紧不慢地说了个问句，他听起来十分肯定，“那我先走了，你们俩多抱一会儿吧。”

阿扎尔有些难以置信地看着他：“你们俩做完爱难道会直接走人？”

库尔图瓦耸了耸肩，“一般来说不是我走，”他说，“是他走。我很少来他的房间和他睡觉。”

阿扎尔点了点头。“蒂博，”他突然笑了笑，眼睛里闪烁着一种他的好奇和兴奋被满足了的光彩，明亮极了，“刚才有那么一会儿，我们俩目光对上的部分——”

库尔图瓦心神领会地回答：“还挺尴尬的。”

“我本来想说奇妙，但行吧，尴尬也没错。”阿扎尔说，他伸出手，想和库尔图瓦碰拳头，这次库尔图瓦没有故意握住他，很配合地和他碰了碰拳头，“你爽到了吗？”

库尔图瓦从睫毛下瞥了他一眼：“你看不出来？”

这回换阿扎尔耸了耸肩，“你和我一起操凯文的时候我很兴奋，但你看起来很生气，”他说，“而且说实话，我不知道你们是怎么做爱的。但我觉得你知道我和凯文是怎么做爱的。”

“我确实知道，”库尔图瓦说，“而且我知道得足够让我发现你今晚和他描述的略有不同。一方面，我没有生气，”他在“生气”上加了重音，双手抱在胸口，歪了歪脖子，“而另一方面，你兴奋的原因难道不是因为今天看到了你在床上从没见过的凯文吗？”

阿扎尔没有点头，也没有摇头，他露出了一种微妙的、意味深长的微笑；库尔图瓦很知道他那种微笑，这是阿扎尔敏锐地注意到了什么只有他自己发现了的事情，但他既不打算深究，也不打算当做不知道，就像他当年在他们的其他队友面前替库尔图瓦和德布劳内偶尔会一起睡觉的事实打掩护的表情。“凯文是不是从来不会告诉你他什么时候和我做爱？他一般都会告诉我你们俩哪天有计划做爱。但是反过来说，”他自顾自地思索着，“我对你们俩怎么睡觉的一无所知，但你却知道凯文和我——甚至他和任何人做爱的细节。”

“你说这是为什么呢，蒂博？”阿扎尔摸了一把自己的下巴，笑嘻嘻地问，“今天是你第一次知道他竟然会和我说自己和你睡觉吗？”

库尔图瓦眯了眯眼睛，假笑了一下：“我猜这区别可能是因为，我从来不会为了听凯文多说点他和谁睡觉的细节而把他大部分俱乐部队友的名字报一遍。”他戏谑地拍了拍阿扎尔的肩膀，凑过去，他们俩友好地贴了一下面颊，库尔图瓦的一只手已经放在了门把手上，“你们俩抱够之后，别忘了提醒凯文把他的屁股洗干净。或者你记得替他洗干净。”

阿扎尔把手按在库尔图瓦的手上，按着他的手指，他们俩一起尽量不发出声音地把门把手转开，“你的润滑剂不拿走吗？”阿扎尔又往屋子里面指了指，“如果你都特意不射在凯文里面，你带套子来干什么呢？”

库尔图瓦对后面一个问题不置可否。“你们俩用吧，如果还需要用的话。”他朝阿扎尔扬了扬下巴，“晚安，埃登。明天见。”

**Author's Note:**

> *“嫉妒”德布劳内说的是法语
> 
> 第二天，德皇走路打偏偏（马丁内斯震怒  
> 我再也不想写男同做爱了，以后我只搞ABO


End file.
